Good Person Test
The Good Person Test (GPT), is a gimmick used by many evangelists to try and attempt conversion of a non-christian into their faction. It was invented by Ray Comfort of living waters ministry who wanted to have a cookie-cutter type of evangelism that could be done by anyone. These questions are meant to steer you into their sales-pitch. . Characteristics The GPT consist of a series of Loaded questions. They base themselves in a Socratic method in order to elicitate information about a mark. The goal of this "Good person test" is three-fold. The first, is to engage in dialog. The second, is to elicit personal information, the third is to get you into the evangelical framework . let us look at the usual flow of the "Good person" test with a commentary at each question. "Do You Think You're a Good Person?" The opening question is designed to pretty much "check the dept" of your mind. Many are way too open when they answer this. Often we try to be humble and then that incertitude, leads to many openings that an evangelist will exploit. "Have you ever told a lie?" That question is a useful to the evangelist. Consider that with it, he can deny future answers with "you've confessed to being a liar, so why should I believe you?" This can put you on the defensive and they will capitalize on it. We want to be believed and it's frustrating to see someone disbelieve us. They know this and will use it. "Have you ever taken anything that did not belong to you?" "Have you ever looked at another person with lust or desire?" "Have you ever been angry with another person?" "Have you ever taken God's name in vain?" These questions are meant to not only pry in your private life, but also begin the process of Framelock. Whether the answer is positive or negative, it matters not. They will take whatever answers you give and try to pull you into the evangelical framework by imposing their beliefs at each answer. Watch for these comments types: ''- "The bible says..."'' ''- "God has revealed..."'' ''- "Jesus said..."'' "What happens when you die?" This question is anemotional appeal . It plays on the natural fear of death. It's a difficult subject for some, and they will take advantage of the fact that most people are too polite to object out of social peer pressure. Counter Now that we have a basic understanding of what these questions are and how they work and more importantly, their purpose let us look at how we can counter this. To counter this approach, knowing beforehand that it is to fish for information in order to do a framelock. So the method to disrupt that attempt at putting you on the defensive is to go on the offensive using a series of counter-questions that mirror their questions. This will do two things. First, do not like being denied information of which they feel they are owed and second, the fact you've answered with a question makes it so that you do not reveal any personal information, or any information that would give them a hold on you. Let us look at the good person test, but with an evangelist confronting one who counters the socratic method by using questions to answer the good person test. Evangelist: Do You Think You're a Good Person? Counter-evangelist: "Do you see yourself as a human being?" Evangelist: YES!! I am a human being! I am a son of Adam and have fallen from the glory of God!! We are all sinners and need a savior!! Evangelist: "Have you ever told a lie?" A: "Do you ever tell the truth?" Evangelist: Yes! I believe I am telling you the truth! And it's only because I don't want you to go to hell!! As you can see, The evangelist slinks into his sales pitch at each question countered. But what they do not realize is that they do not gain any information out of you, and therefore do not have any hold on you. This can be made into a game. Since we do not want these individuals to bother other people, the game can be how long you can keep them talking. If they repeat the question, or try another question, just answer it again with a question again, this will repeat the process. The longer you keep them with you, is less time they have with others. You want to keep them busy to the point that they will tire themselves. And since they can get very emotional, fatigue will come very fast. See Also *Ray Comfort *Living Waters Publications External Links Category:Modus Operandi of an evangelist